Shining Light
by Evangelina Amaryllis
Summary: An idea I had. Spoilers for BBS if you haven't played it yet.  Rated K  for fluffy moments and mild violence.


Shining Light

By: Evangelina Amaryllis

Kingdom Hearts

Romance

Naminé/Ventus

A/N: Okay, you guys, no more hiding. HTA will be updated today. Promise. ^_^

I just love this couple so much now. Nahh, I just love Ven. And I generally am Naminé, soooo~

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Naminé walked around the barren wasteland. "Where am I?" She asked herself, going through the millions of caves and trails. She stopped as she saw a large amount of huge tornadoes. "Time to put my training into action, then." She ran up the walls and glided to the other side. She barely missed a tornado, as she found herself safe. She was in a round area, with a holographic moogle shop and a restoration point. The creatures she saw were different, as were the worlds. She had seen a strange symbol on them; between that of a heartless and a Nobody, but blue.

After stopping at the restoration point and buying some healing items from the moogle shop, she made her way to the cave that led to light. She walked and walked, and it seemed endless. Strangely, none of the blue creatures attacked her, or even appeared. The light drew nearer and nearer; but she never seemed to arrive. She broke into a run, afraid, and soon, she was standing in front of millions of dead, lifeless keyblades. They were all lined up to make a crossroad. A blonde boy ran up behind her, and she jumped. "Roxas! How'd you get here?" She exclaimed. The boy stopped and turned to her.

"Me?" He asked. She nodded and giggled. "Oh, no, my name's not Roxas. It's Ventus. Call me Ven." Naminé frowned. "How come you and Roxas look exactly like each other?"

"I'm not sure, but I have to go. I don't know how you managed to get this far alive, but you have to leave. Go back to the restoration point and get on your keyblade glider if you have one." He frowned.

"Keyblade…glider? I'm sorry, we use gummi ships, and ours exploded somehow. I arrived here, and I have no means of getting out." He frowned and took her hand. "I'll take you to Aqua and Terra. Then we'll see how to get you to safety." She blushed and nodded.

"Are Terra and Aqua your friends?" She asked. He nodded in response.

"Yeah. They're great." He sighed as he recalled how each of them had left him, causing him to want to make new friends. How would he handle an innocent castaway girl while fighting Vanitas? She gripped his hand, and he looked at her. "I feel the presence of Kingdom Hearts coming…Xemnas warned us of this. He told us to stop it appearing where the Keyblades die. I didn't understand what he meant, but I guess that means here. He probably didn't mean me, though." She sighed and summoned the keyblade she and Kairi shared. "Kairi, do me a favor and don't need the keyblade." She muttered. Suddenly, the keyblade transformed. It became the Oathkeeper. "Roxas…" She smiled and looked up at Ven. "He's a lot like you; and we've only just met!" She giggled. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"Who's this, Ven?" Aqua asked. Ven turned to Naminé, gulping.

"You never told me your name." He said.

"Naminé. Naminé Hikari. I'm a Nobody. With a capital 'N', mind." She smiled and held out her hand, which was shaken by the blue-nette named Aqua, the brunette named Terra, and Ventus. "What's a Nobody, Naminé?" Aqua asked.

"A being created when someone with a strong heart turns into a heartless. My creation is an odd one, since I didn't take the empty shell of my somebody. She stayed alive, so I'm just me."

"Interesting…" Terra murmured.

"You'd think so, but it's actually very boring. I'm quite happy to be here. Somewhere outside the castle; where no one can find me. It was getting oh so very boring just sitting in a plain old white room, drawing." She giggled. Her sweetness got to all three of them, and they suddenly felt the urge to protect her. "Guys, we need to keep her safe. Xehanort and Vanitas won't go easy on her just because she has nothing to do with it." Ven warned. The other two nodded. "Naminé, promise me that you'll go back as fast as you can when we tell you to."

"If you guys are alright, then I promise. But if one of you guys is hurt, you can forget it." She folded her arms, as if saying that that was her opinion, and it wouldn't change. Terra rolled his eyes. "Then you'll leave in seconds."

"Don't think so. Xehanort's stronger than you think, and Vanitas was gonna beat me up before." Ven said. Naminé pointed her keyblade in a direction. "Bad guys ahead." She jumped up and her white dress transformed into white armor. She looked like an angel, and she held a suitable keyblade. Vanitas frowned. "Didn't know you idiots got a new team-mate." Naminé frowned.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were an evil Sora; idiotic." She countered, smirking. Vanitas growled.

"One more word out of you, girl, and I'm gonna end you." The old man stopped Vanitas.

"Not another word, boy. She is worthless."

"Yes, Master." He nodded. Naminé frowned. Something was familiar about this boy's voice; like she knew him. "Take that helmet off." She stammered. She didn't want to know what was beneath there, but she had to if she was going to find out the truth. Vanitas burst out laughing. "Why should I?" Ventus took her hand. "Enough, Naminé; you shouldn't even be here." She pouted, but nodded and stepped back. Terra, Aqua and Ven hit buttons on their clothes, and they appeared with armor on them. Terra attacked first, but he was launched back. Then came Ventus and Aqua. They, too, were harmed. Soon, it became darker, and all the keyblades rose. No one paid her any attention, as they were all focused on the battle. She then hid behind a large rock, and saw Vanitas' helmet fade away; like it was burning. Her breath caught as she saw his features exactly like those of Sora's. His hair was just as spiky, and his face was the same. The only difference was that Vanitas had black hair and yellow eyes, different to Sora's brown hair and blue eyes. She gasped as she saw Ven in pain, and ran to him, taking him into her arms. All three of them were teleported to a round area. On the floor were pictures Ventus and Vanitas. Vanitas held a strange keyblade, broken, while Ventus panted. "Naminé, you shouldn't be here!" He scolded. "I told you I wouldn't leave if you guys weren't okay!" She held onto him and frowned at Vanitas. Ventus couldn't stop the euphoria of feelings he felt surging through him; anger, sadness, care, happiness, relief, love. He couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around her. "How cute." Vanitas spat. "I could just vomit at the sight of you two." Naminé frowned and ran at Vanitas, keyblade raised. She slashed at him, but he easily dodged. She found herself about to fall, but Ventus grabbed her by the arm. "Lucky for you, I'm a speedy guy." He panted, holding her close. She nodded and glared at Vanitas. "Ven, I need you to fight him." She whispered. Ventus was surprised. Fight? Why?

"A-Alright…but be careful." He summoned his keyblade, holding it back-hand. He and Vanitas clashed keyblades, fighting. Naminé waited and waited, as Ventus formed a D-Link with Aqua so as to have Auto-Life when he was knocked out. She then found Ventus weak, but so was Vanitas. She took the chance to launch a beam of light right into Vanitas' chest. It worked. Vanitas screamed in pain, and the keyblade in his hand faded away. Ven's keyblade also vanished into light, and she rushed to him, holding him close. He smiled and patted her head. "Thanks, Naminé. But I have to go now." He rose into the air, but she held onto him tighter. "I love you!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ventus couldn't help but tighten his hold on her hand. "I love you, too, Naminé." He replied. Soon, he too faded into light. Naminé was transported back to the keyblade graveyard, standing in front of Terra. "H-he's gone!" She cried, holding onto him and crying. Terra held her close and sighed. "It's okay, Naminé. He's watching over you right now. "Naminé pulled back and nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Naminé!" A voice called. She turned around and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi running towards her.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked. She nodded, looking back at Terra. He smiled at her.

"I'll see you around, Naminé. I just hope we could've met under better circumstances. Promise to visit, okay? Land of Departure; that's our world's name." She nodded and hugged him again, before standing with her friends. "Bye, Terra. I hope to see you, Aqua and Ven again." He nodded and waved at her as she made her way back to the restoration point. She boarded the gummi ship, and they took off for their own set of worlds. "The Keyblade Graveyard." She murmured. Everyone on the ship was confused as to what she meant by that, but she just smiled. "Don't worry yourselves. I'm fine." She stared out at the worlds, and saw a world that looked like Twilight Town. She made a pin on it on her world locator. Each one had their own, and she wanted to keep this one on hers. Riku kept pondering over Terra. He looked so familiar, but he couldn't pin-point where or how he'd known him. "The King!" Sora yelled out. Naminé stood up and ran to the window Sora pointed to. There they were; Aqua, Ven and King Mickey. She opened the door and got her armor on. She ignored everyone's pleas for her to stop, and flew to the three. She took Ventus' hand and smiled. She saw beneath his helmet a smile forming, and hugged him. "I'll come back, Ven. I promise." She then hugged Aqua and said hello to the king before returning to her confused friends.

…

"Congratulations, Naminé. You have become a full-fledged keyblade Master." Xemnas announced. She smiled. "You also gain your own gummi ship. Where do you plan on going to first?"

"The Land of Departure." She said. All the members of the organization gawked at her, confused as to what she meant. Xemnas, though, nodded. "I hope you enjoy yourself. Farewell, Naminé." She boarded her ship and inserted her world locator into its slot. The blonde arrived at The Land of Departure, and landed. She walked off and smiled, walking up to the building. Inside was an elderly man, and three others. "Master Eraqus. We are all honoured." They said in unision.

"Terra, you of all people deserve the Mark of Mastery." Naminé smiled and ran to them.

"Terra! Aqua! Ven!" They all turned as they heard their names, and they all smiled.

"Naminé!" They all hugged her at once, and she giggled.

"I told you I'd come back, didn't I? I'm a Keyblade Master now! Xemnas let me have my own gummi ship!" Terra and Ven smiled.

"We're Keyblade Masters, too." Naminé squealed.

"Congratulations! " Aqua and Terra stepped back, leaving Naminé in Ventus' arms. "Ven…I missed you…" He held her closer, sighing.

"I missed you, too, Naminé. I thought you'd forgotten about me." She shook her head.

"I could never forget you." Eraqus smiled.

"I see a wedding celebration is in order." Naminé and Ventus both blushed immensely.

"Wh-what!" Naminé stammered. Ventus sighed and got down on one knee.

"Naminé. I love you so much; I think about you every second of my life. So, I have one question." He took a deep breath and took her hands in his. "Will you be my wife?" She gasped, but nodded.

"Y-Yes!" He grinned and pulled her into a hug. The whole room erupted into applause.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Eraqus." The old man said. She bobbed a curtsy.

"A pleasure, sir. My name is Naminé." Ventus hugged her from behind.

"Master, she helped with the prevention of the Keyblade War." Naminé blushed.

"All I did was use my keyblade. You guys did the major work."

"Nevertheless, every small piece means something." Eraqus said. "Thank you, Naminé. You will not be forgotten."

…

A large banquet was held to celebrate Naminé and Ventus' marriage. Aqua and Terra married alongside them, and Eraqus bore witness to the event. Roxas was glad to meet Ventus after getting over his confusion, and they had a lot in common. Kairi became best friends with Aqua, and Terra & Riku felt a close link to each other; each had battled the darkness inside of them. Life became relaxed for the group, and they couldn't stop themselves from taking a breath. The worlds were safe, they were happy, and the Keyblade War was far from occurring again. The χ-blade was destroyed, and everyone lived a normal, happy life. With keyblade training, of course.

End.

A/N: Well? How was it? Haha, I know that it's against the whole "10 years before KH1" thing, but I don't really care.

Love you all! Haha, I think MasterofHearts1313 was dying to know what the story was. Well, here it is!

Evangelina Amaryllis


End file.
